I Hate Surprises  Well Maybe Not
by Eva I. Jesron
Summary: Kensi gets a surprise from her six year old daughter.The question is will she hate it or love it?Rated T just to be safe, probably should be rated K , but.Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, read, and of course reviewed.Please R&R Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Surprises - Well Maybe Not

Chapter 1 - Leaving

6 Years Ago -

"Are you sure you want to leave?", asked Hetty.

"Yeah I'm sure.", replied Kensi. She had recently found out she was pregnant with Callen's child. Hetty had arranged for her to live in a fairly small town in Florida. She would still be working for NCIS, but fom her planned to home school her child, so that if Callen tracked her down he wouldn't have to know about their child.

"Well then you better get going."

"Thanks for everything Hetty."

"Did you tell him?", asked Hetty.

"No.", Kensi replied as she walked towards the truth was she wanted to, but just couldn't bring herself to tell got in her car to go to LAX." Why am I so afraid?", she thought." He would never reject us, would he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Raising Ramira

The Present

"Mommy, get up!", yelled six year old rolled over in bed to face her beautiful daughter.

"Huh?", moaned Kensi.

"You said we could go to the park today, so get up!"Kensi slid out of bed and hugged her daughter.

"Oh sorry sweetie, um what do you want for breakfast?", asked Kensi in a much happier tone.

"Bacon!", screamed Ramira happily.

"Of course.", Kensi thought."Okay what do you want with it?"

"Eggs please mommy!", Ramira said in a slightly softer tone.

"Okay coming right up.", Kensi said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Soon Kensi was scrambling eggs and frying bacon while Ramira was attempting to get usually played more than actually getting dressed, but Kensi was okay with that as long as she was happy and she was taking her to a nearby loved to was a bouncy ball of energy, with icy blue eyes and extremely curly brown hair with blond loved Ramira's eyes, but they haunted her, as they looked just like Callen' every day reminder of the had told Ramira a lot about her father and their friends at some how she understood it, as young as she was. Director Vance and Hetty often visited them, so it would seem to Ramira that she had a wished that her family was still alive, but unfortunately they weren't.

That's when Kensi heard the usual loud thumps on the staircase that meant Ramira would be in the kitchen soon." Come sit down, so you can eat Ramira.",Kensi called from the kitchen as she put the food on two plates.

"Okay mommy.", Ramira said as she sat down.

"So what do you want do you want to do at the park today?"Of coarse Kensi already knew what Ramira wanted to do - EVERYTHING!"Sheesh.", Kensi thought."What in the world am I gonna do with her.

"First, I wanna go down the slide, then go on the swings.",Ramira listened as she listed everything she wanted to do. It was a long list of things, but it was summertime so Kensi thought she deserved to do a lot.

"After the park we can get some ice cream, if you want."Ramira smiled."This is going to be a long day.", Kensi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Drawing a Path Back

Author's Note - Thanks Everyone for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and hey I am happy just to know people are reading , Enjoy!

After they went to they to the park, Kensi and Ramira came home so that Kensi could was drawing happily, while Kensi was talking on the phone to the director."No Miss Blye, I'm afraid you have no other choice, but to come to LA.", said Director Vance.

"But what about Callen, I can't run talk to him?I mean what about Ramira, who will watch her?", said Kensi shakily

"Ramira can come with you."

"And Callen?"

"Don't worry he will be more than happy to meet Ramira and see you again.", answered Vance.

"No I.", Kensi started, but Vance had already hung up.

Kensi wanted to cry, but couldn't in front of her baby."What's wrong Mommy?", Ramira asked didn't know what could be wrong with her mommy, but she was gonna find out eventually.

"Nothing baby, just keep coloring."

"Okay Mommy.", Ramira said as she skipped back over to the kitchen table."What am I gonna do?", thought Kensi went to LA then she would see Callen, but she had to go would just have to pray that he wasn't gonna see to tell Ramira.

"Hey sweetie, come here a minute.", Kensi called.

"Yeah mommy?", said pulled her gently into her lap.

"Tomorrow we are going to Los Angeles where my friends live.", said Kensi.

Ramira started jumping up and down."Cool!"Kensi picked her up and carried her to Ramira's bright yellow remembered picking out everything: the white furniture, the blue curtains, and all of the toys.

"We neeed to to start packing, but we can only take the stuff we need, okay Ramira?", Kensi asked.

When they finished packing they had one suitcase and a teddy bear."Sweetie we don't need a teddy bear with us in Los Angeles.",said Kensi.

"Yes we do mommy."And Kensi gave in when she saw the puppy dog they were all when it came to Kensi's point of view this trip was horrible, but to Ramira this was little did Kensi know that this was a very important step into their future.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

The next few chapters are kinda short, but that's because I also have some very big chapters after chapter you'll start seeing the surprise are always keep coming back as I update.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Planning Time

Author's Note - Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and even to know people are reading this makes me happy. Keep it up!

"Ring, Ring, Ring." Kensi listened to the phone ringing, they would be leaving in an hour to go to the airport.

"I'll get it mommy.", said Ramira. She was hoping it would be Uncle Leon, saying that their plan was ready.

"Alright, thanks sweetie.", Kensi said. She wasn't suspecting a thing yet.

"Hello?", Ramira said. "Oh Uncle Leon, is everything ready with G?", she whispered. She knew her mommy wouldn't be happy, but she and Uncle Leon were planning a surprise dinner for Callen and Kensi.

"Yeah, can I talk to your mommy?", asked Vance.

"Okay, hold on." Ramira called her mommy who was there in a flash.

"Yeah Leon?", asked Kensi.

"The car to pick you up is coming early.", answered Leon.

"Okay, thanks Leon.", replied Kensi. As soon as she hung up the phone she heard a car honk - their car." Alright Ramira time to go.", Kensi told Ramira. Then they were out the door and on their way.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

I would like to give special thanks to DonStella who has become a regular reviewer for me. Thanks to all! Review, review, and review!

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron

Please Check Out Poll 3 On My Page.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Back In Town

Author's Note -

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, alerted, ect. Enjoy!

Kensi pulled up her rental car to the parking lot of the NCIS headquarters and sighed. "Why do I have to?", she thought.

She and Ramira walked through the door, but Kensi stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam walking up to her with a huge smirk on his face. Kensi was scared, not of Sam, but of being back.

Sam's POV

Oh my Kensi's daughter looks so much like both Callen and Kensi. She has those piercing, icy blue eyes. Eyes that probably haunt Kensi's sleep. "Man, if only Callen knew.", Sam thought.

Ramira's POV

"That must be Sam.", Ramira thought. He hugged mommy and then he knelt beside me on the tan tile floor. "Hi sweetheart.", he said. "You must be Ramira." He smiled at me brightly. "I'm Sam." I said hi and introduced myself.

Kensi's POV

Before I could say anything, Sam hugged me. "It feels so good to be back, even if it's only for a week." Sam laughed and then said, "No way, you're staying with us - forever."

Regular

Kensi sighed, "I wish I could.", she thought about saying, but instead settled for, "I can't." She saw Sam frown. Kensi felt tears forming in her eyes. "Um, can you give Ramira a tour.", Kensi said as she blinked her tears away. "Yeah, I would love to.", Sam replied. Kensi walked away quickly towards the women's bathroom.

Once there she burst into tears. Kensi was so upset that she didn't hear the door open. "Now, now, calm down Kensi, men aren't all that worth crying over.", Hetty soothed.

"Callen is worth crying over, Hetty.", Kensi insisted.

Hetty smiled. "Ah, then you just realized what you need to do." Hetty walked out the door leaving a confused Kensi crying in the bathroom.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

Special thank to DonStella and Sophia Cullen for reviewing. Next update tomorrow. Review please folks.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Surprise From Ramira

Authors Note - Thanks everyone for reviewing, alerting, ect. Please keep the reviews coming!

Vance had invited Kensi and Ramira over for dinner along with G, but he didn't tell them that they would be dinning together. Ramira was planning a special dinner for Callen and Kensi. Her plan was to bring her mommy and daddy back together. Kensi had told her all about everyone in the team including Callen. So even though she'd never met her father, she wanted him in her life. Besides, Kensi always told her that he was a really nice man.

"Welcome.", said Vance as he led them into his hotel room. Kensi nearly gasped, but stopped herself just in time when she saw who was there. Callen.

"Like my surprise mommy? You and Callen are having dinner together. Well, have fun, bye.", Ramira said as she and Leon quickly exited the scene.

"Hi.", Callen forced out of his mouth. "Hi?", Kensi thought. "That doesn't even begin to cover it." That's when Kensi realized she had her mouth open in shock, so she quickly shut it. Callen walked up to her, so she was only a few inches away from him. "Callen uh hi, I.", she began, but was cut off when his lips ever so gently collided with hers. Callen pulled away and realized he probably shouldn't have done that. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if that's what she wanted. "I hope she doesn't hate me for that.", Callen thought.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

Sorry that was so short, but don't worry I'll update tomorrow to make it up to you. I also apologize for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Do I Hate Or Love It

Kensi felt Calen's lips pull away from hers. Kensi wasn't sure what to think. Do I love this surprise or hate it. "I think I love it.", Kensi thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that.", Callen said nervously.

"Don't be.", Kensi thought without realizing she'd said it out loud. When she saw Callen's smile she realized she'd said that out loud. "Um, why don't we sit down."

So they sat down at the small table seated for two. "Kensi, why didn't you tell me about Ramira?", Callen asked. That's when Kensi lost it. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Callen! I was just so scared that you would reject us, that you wouldn't want me to keep the baby. I didn't want to get hurt, but I guess I still managed to even without telling you., choked Kensi. "Do you hate me?"

Callen looked at Kensi and saw how upset she was. "I'm upset, but I could never ever hate you.", Callen said in a comforting voice that calmed Kensi down a bit. "She sounds so sweet and smart to be able to set this up.

"Really?", Kensi asked. Her tears were starting to slow down now.

"Yeah I'm extremely happy, Kenz!", Callen said.

"So now what?", Kensi asked.

"Now we should start over, rethink what happened." G waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "How about dinner on Friday, I can pick you up at 6."

This time G got an answer. "Okay, sounds great!", Kensi said happily. She had a bright smile on her face while they ate dinner. Soon it was time to go, Kensi hugged Callen bye and he returned it .

Kensi told Ramira about her plans with G as she tucked her into at their hotel. Then, she slipped into her own bed and began thinking about everything. The kiss she had shared with Callen earlier only left her wanting more. It had felt magical. It had been gentle, simple, and yet so passionate. Then, she glanced at Ramira, the only reason that she and Callen had a date tomorrow. She wondered how someone so young could know so much. She thought about Ramira's eyes, the ones that haunt her in everyway. Kensi felt happy, shocked, sad, and angry, all at the same time. Kensi closed her eyes and went into a not so deep sleep.

Authors Note -

Hi Everyone,

Alright Read & Review People! I'm not going to update again until I get 5 reviews. So, review!

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Noise In The Night

Friday

Kensi sat up in bed and looked at the clock next to her - 12:53 a.m. She thought she heard something. She quickly glanced over at Ramira's bed - that was empty. "Oh crap!", she thought as she bolted towards the bathroom, just in case. When she came back she noticed that there was a note on the small table in the corner. It read: "If you ever want to see your daughter again, you will do as I say. You will get a phone call at 1:30 p.m. Answer the phone or she dies.

Kensi grabbed her cell phone and called Callen.

"Yeah?", Callen asked sleepily. He hadn't wanted to answer the phone, but did anyway.

"Callen, they kidnapped Ramira.", Kensi cried out frantically. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry I'll be there in five." Callen hung up, jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and was out the door.

Meanwhile, Kensi was writing down a list of people who might want to do something like this. "Why?", Kensi thought. "Why did I become a NCIS agent, maybe if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened. Kensi wanted to shed the tears she was trying to hold back. "No.", she thought. "Stay strong, you help people with this job." Kensi heard a knock at the door. "Oh thank God.", she thought as she opened the door. "Callen, promise me nothing will happen to her.", Kensi said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise Kenz.", Callen said as calmly as possible. "Sam is on his way, okay?" He felt Kensi gently nod into the side of his neck. She was shaking in his strong arms, which made Callen very upset. "Don't worry, honey.", Callen said instantly realizing that he shouldn't have said that, but to his surprise Kensi acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Thanks Callen.", Kensi said shakily, but from shock not grief, Callen had just called her honey and she sort of liked it.

"Hey, she's my daughter too.", Callen said. "I've already fallen in love with her, as sweet as she is." Kensi smiled at that which in turn made Callen smile.

Just then, Sam walked in and he too, hugged Kensi.

"She'll be okay, besides anyone who is smart enough to get you two back together will be smart enough to call the police.", Sam said.

Kensi laughed a little bit at that along with Callen. "Yeah she is pretty smart." Kensi stopped laughing and said, "Alright, let's go find her." So they began typing frantically on Kensi's laptop, making phone calls, and praying that she would be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Good News, Bad News

"Yes?", Kensi said, answering the phone. It was 1:30 exactly. She heard a wicked sounding laugh. Kensi thought he heard a bit of doubt in the man's voice though. "Maybe she got away from him.", she thought hopefully. She felt her free hand get squeezed gently, it was Callen. He was holding her hand now, which made Kensi feel slightly better. She squeezed his back.

"I want ten thousand dollars in exchange for your precious daughter."

"How do we know you have her?", Kensi said fiercely.

"Believe me I do.", The man snapped right back.

"I don't know you well enough, let me talk to her."

"No.", he said.

"Well then you must not have her." Just then Kensi realized that maybe he had killed her. She felt a tear making its way down her cheek. Callen reached ou t with his other hand and wiped it away, but to know avail because more followed. Sam stood up and grabbed Kensi's tissue box. Callen hated to see her falling apart like this. He wanted his daughter back.

The man sighed, "Alright." He grabbed the tape recorder. He had recorded the kid's voice earlier in case she got away, which she did.

"Mommy!", screamed the tape. Kensi was almost positive she had heard a hint of static in Ramira's voice.

"You have your proof.", he said harshly.

"You actually expect me to believe that.", Kensi half laughed. "You know if you do have her I am extremely sorry for your trouble. She is a sweet girl, but she talks a lot. Although you might love talkers, but I don't know you."

"I do have her.", he said.

"No you don't, listen if you tell me the truth I'll hold off the cops that are on their way, and let you escape.", Kensi replied.

"Alright lady, she got away from me when I brought her to my house, I recorded her voice earlier in case this happened.", he said.

Kensi heard a click and knew he had hung up. "Good news, he doesn't have her, bad news we don't know were she is now."

"Don't worry, she's smart she'll call you.", Sam said reassuringly. Kensi nodded. "She is okay.", Kensi thought, but tears still fell down her face anyways.

Callen hugged Kensi tightly. "We'll find her.", Callen said with tears in his eyes. It hurt him so much to know that Ramira was lost.

"Let's go find her.", Kensi said as she headed out the door. "I'm gonna find her, I'm gonna find here, I'm gonna find her.", Kensi repeated in her head. She used the sleeve on her red shirt to wipe away the tears as she got in her rental car.

She saw Callen and Sam get into their cars too. "She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay.", she repeated in her head. Kensi was heading to the area around the house that she had tracked the kidnapper down at. Hopefully she was still somewhere in the area, although Ramira had probably ran pretty far by now.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

I am super sorry that I updated this late. I promise though I will update again very, very soon. Please, please review! Reviews make me happy and I need a little more happiness.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Breathe

Kensi heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed it as fast as possible. "Hello?", she said hopefully.

"Mommy?", Ramira asked. She had gotten away from the man, but her ankle was hurt. She was at a payphone near the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

"Oh, baby.", Kensi said in tears of joy. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a pay phone by the Hollywood Walk of Fame.", replied Ramira.

"Stay there, I'll come get you.", Kensi said as she hung up. She then called G and Sam as she speeded there - breaking all legal limits.

She, Sam, and Callen all got there about the same time.

Kensi saw Ramira, and then she saw her very bloody right leg. "What happened to your leg?", Kensi said in a panic. Callen took off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around her ankle, where she had obviously been stabbed with a switch blade. Meanwhile, Sam called an ambulance.

Soon the paramedics arrived on scene and began tending to her ankle. A paramedic told Kensi and G that the stab wound wasn't very deep, but because of her young age they wanted to keep her overnight at the hospital.

After the paramedic walked away Sam came over and patted them on the back. "She's okay now, so you to can breathe." Then he walked away to let them talk.

"We need to talk.", Callen said. He heard Kensi sigh before she replied, "I know, but right now we need to follow the ambulance to the hospital." Callen nodded. "I wonder if she wants me in their life?", Callen thought to himself while Kensi was thinking the exact same thing: "Does he want to be in our lives?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Not quite 6

"Mommy?", Ramira asked. She was hoping it wouldn't be 6 yet, she really wanted them to go on their date.

Kensi was sitting on the side of Ramira's hospital bed, while stroking her hair gently. Kensi glanced at her watch, it read: 5:59 p.m. "Um, it is 5:59, why sweetie?"

"Then you both can go on your date!", she said happily. Kensi glanced at her smile that was so bright, you would've thought you needed sunglasses.

"Now, I don't know about that, what do you think Kenz?", Callen asked. He was hoping that she would still want to go on the date. Kensi looked at Ramira, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Please!", Ramira begged. "Ok.", Kensi decided.

Kensi and Callen both kissed her on the cheek bye and then headed down to the parking lot. "So which car are we taking?", Callen asked.

Kensi smiled, "Yours." She saw Callen smirk. "Fine, but I'm driving.", Callen said as he took out his keys. "No, I'm driving.", she said as she tried to grab his keys from him. They started to struggle, but because he was stronger she nearly fell. "Whoa Kenz!", Callen said as he caught her just in time. "Oh come on, let me drive.", she said as she once again tried for the keys. Callen simply picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "I don't think so." Kensi laughed as she thought, "Man, he's really strong." Kensi didn't realize though she'd said that out loud until she heard him laugh and then say, "Well gee thanks for the compliment Kenz." Kensi replied nervously, "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that." Callen chuckled slightly, "It's okay Kensi." They had finally gotten to his car so he put her down and opened the door like a gentleman. "Thank you G.", Kensi said with a smile.

They went to a nearby fast food joint. "Well isn't this romantic?', Callen said. Kensi laughed slightly. "We should do this again.", Kensi said with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah we should.", Callen said smiling back at her. "We better head back to the hospital.", Kensi said.

They had been driving for what felt like forever in the silence, before Kensi spoke, "I don't to rush things too much." Callen agreed with her, not knowing what else to say.

Soon they were at the hospital watching Ramira sleep. Callen looked at Kensi who had tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Kenz?" Kensi looked at him almost crying now and said, "I'm sorry Callen."

"I don't follow.", Callen said. He was very confused. "I missed a lot, and the worst part is that I made you miss a lot too.", Kensi said. She was now spilling out tears. "I wish I would've told you." Callen pulled her into a tight hug, then said while still holding that hug, "No, it wasn't your fault."

Kensi started crying more, "No, it was Callen. I'm sorry I was just so scared and I still am. I have lost so many people 'till I can't get close to anyone." Callen smiled. Kensi stopped crying, "Why are you smiling?" Callen laughed a little, "Because you finally admitted your fear of commitment." Kensi smiled an odd little half smile. "Alright, let's get some sleep, I'll take the floor.", Kensi said as she got down to the floor. "I don't think so, you are taking the couch.", Callen said as he picked her up under her arms. "Callen.", Kensi said. "No get some sleep on something comfortable.", Callen said as he grabbed the extra pillows and blankets he'd gotten earlier. He handed Kensi a pillow and a blanket. "Thanks.", Kensi said.

After a few minutes Kensi fell asleep, Callen though was still awake. He stood up and walked over to his daughter's bed and pulled up the blanket covering her. He then walked over to Kensi.

Callen's POV

I walked over to Kensi, the beautiful, smart, funny, and caring, Kensi. I pulled up the blanket on her just like I did on Ramira. Callen had already decided that he was in love with her, but how long would it be before she truly loved him. He wanted her, even the second date part. She was his soul mate, he just knew it.

Normal

Callen laid back down on the floor and looked at Ramira and Kensi. He then went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

This is not over yet, so please review so I will want to update faster.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Kensi

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

This chapter will be Kensi's perspective on how things are going between Callen, Ramira, and herself. Please tell me who you want the next chapter to be about (In Perspective). Please Review, I only got one and I really wants some. In fact I won't update again until I get 5 reviews, so review.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron

Kensi's POV

I woke up on the hard couch in Ramira's hospital bed. The first thing I did was check on Ramira, who was a few feet away, still asleep. She looked peaceful to Kensi, despite of what happened. She though was still trying to recover. It took Kensi until now to realize that Callen wasn't there, sleeping on the floor. Then she noticed that there was a note laying on the arm of the couch. It read - Hey Kensi, I went to my current apartment to grab a change of clothes and a quick shower. I'll be back soon. - Callen

Kensi had a change of clothes in her bag already, and decided that she could probably wash up a bit in the bathroom that Ramira's room featured.

After she had changed she went down to the small makeshift restaurant the hospital featured. She bought two cups of coffee, a bottle of apple juice, and three muffins. Even though Ramira would be getting breakfast from the hospital, since she was staying there until 10:00 a.m., she figured Ramira would like a real breakfast better. Well sort of a real breakfast.

Ramira woke up a few minutes after Kensi came back. Callen still wasn't back yet.

"Mommy where's daddy at?", Ramira asked. Kensi was shocked, wait a minute, beyond shocked. "What's the matter mommy?", Ramira asked referring to the extremely weird look on Kensi's face.

Kensi instantly fixed ger face and half muttered back, "Nothing sweetie, uh G went to his apartment for a little while. I got you some breakfast." Kensi handed Ramira her food, and Ramira nodded, not quite knowing what was wrong with her.

That's when Kensi noticed Hetty standing in the doorway. "Um, Ramira I need to talk to Aunt Hetty for a minute, I'll be right back okay?"

Ramira nodded, since her mouth was full of food. The last thing Ramira wanted was to make her mommy mad because she talked with food in her mouth.

Kensi walked over to Hetty who was waiting patiently in the doorway. Sam walked into Ramira's room, so she would be preoccupied for awhile.

"Why don't we talk somewhere a little more quiet Miss Blye.", Hetty said leading her onto the quiet, nearly unused stairs. They walked down to a small landing, where Kensi leaned quietly against the wall. "You know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?", Hetty asked though it was more of a statement. Kensi nodded, she was starting to feel like a child, getting ready to be punished. "Do you want something to happen between you and Mr. Callen, something more serious then just friends?"

"I honestly do not know Hetty. I mean we went on a date last night, but it was, I don't know, not really for us more of for Ramira. I don't think he really has any feelings for me. I know he does for Ramira, but I don't think so about me. At least not more then friends, if even that after this mess I've created.", Kensi said her voice almost shaking as she spoke.

"But do you have feelings for him? Do not answer me just answer yourself.", Hetty stated as she headed back up the stairs.

Kensi sighed to herself, "Do I have feelings?", Kensi decided to leave the answer as undecided for now. The truth was Callen was right she was afraid of commitment. Kensi liked Callen, but not just for his looks, but for his great personality. She had liked the feeling that he gave her last night when he hugged her tightly, but yet sweet feeling. She wanted that feeling again, the safe and protected feeling.

Kensi headed back up the stairs to be with her smart daughter, who was really starting to scare her with all of these surprises. The question is did she love this surprise or hate it? Kensi wasn't sure yet, in fact she didn't think she would ever be sure. When she got back the room was empty, except for Ramira and Callen. She could just make out what there were saying from the crowded hallway.

"Daddy do you like my mommy?", Ramira asked. "I mean like a lot?"

"I like your mommy a lot, she's very special to me now that I got to see her again after a really long time.", Callen said in a voice that sounded very caring to Kensi.

"Are you to going to get married?", Ramira asked. She had a hopeful smile on her face from what Kensi could see from her hiding place.

"Now I don't know about that Ramira, your mommy might not want to."

"Why wouldn't she, she really likes you."

Callen laughed a bit, "Well I'm glad to know that."

"She was really excited to go on a date with you, she told me so.", Ramira made sure to emphasize really.

Callen laughed again, "Really?" Ramira nodded shining a bright smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll ask your mommy out on another date in a few days okay?"

Ramira smile got even brighter, "I know she would really like that."

Kensi waited a few more minutes before she entered just in case they said anything else. "Hey, I see you two are having fun."

"Yeah mommy, daddy told me some really funny stories!", Ramira said happily.

Kensi mouthed, "Should I be worried?" Callen shook his head no, while smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 - Staying**_

_**Author's Note -**_

_**Hi Everyone,**_

_**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. I have been having some family issues, so I hadn't gotten the chance to update. I would really like to know what you want to happen in my story. So please leave your suggestions, and you might just see them in the next chapter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Eva I. Jesron**_

"_**Good.", Kensi replied after she saw Callen shake his head no. "He has a really cute smile.", Kensi accidentally said out loud without realizing it, again.**_

_**Callen and Ramira laughed.**_

"_**Oh crap, I keep saying stuff out loud!", Kensi said. **_

"_**Come on Kenz, just relax, it really doesn't matter.", Callen said calmly.**_

"_**Alright, ready to go Ramira?", Kensi asked.**_

"_**Yes, mommy."**_

"_**Good, let me go sign the papers.", Kensi said as she walked over to sign them.**_

"_**So Ramira, where do you think your mommy would like me to take her for a second date?", Callen said smiling.**_

"_**Well she really likes to dance, so you could take her somewhere to dance."**_

"_**Okay sweetie, I'll do that.", Callen said, still smiling. G was going to try to make her feel really special.**_

_**Kensi walked back in. "Alright, let's get out of here.", Kensi said clapping her hands together.**_

_**A nurse walked in with a wheelchair for Ramira. Kensi saw Ramira frown. "Sorry Ramira, doctor's orders."**_

_**Callen gently helped his little girl into the wheelchair. Kensi tried to push it, but Callen stopped her. "I got her Kenz."**_

_**Kensi slowly pulled away from the wheelchair.**_

_**When they arrived in the parking lot, Kensi pulled out her car keys. "I'm driving G.", Kensi said forcefully.**_

_**Callen sighed, "I can live with that."**_

"_**Good.", Kensi replied. "I need 'to get my stuff from the hotel room so we can go back to Florida.**_

"_**You're leaving?", Callen said sadly.**_

"_**We have to, all of our clothes our there.", Kensi replied.**_

"_**Mommy, I don't want to leave!", Ramira said crying.**_

"_**I don't want to either Ramira, but how else our we going to get our clothes?"**_

"_**What if Uncle Leon can get someone to get them?"**_

"_**Tell you what, I'll call him and see what he can do. But we don't have anywhere to stay, and well we can't stay in a hotel.", Kensi said, thinking about the cost. "We can't get an apartment that fast." Kensi moaned to herself.**_

_**Callen had an idea, but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. "What if you stay at my current apartment, there is a guest bedroom with a bed that Ramira could have, and you could have my bed? I can sleep on the couch?"**_

"_**Oh, that's sweet of you to say that, but I don't want to be invading on your life.", Kensi said as she gently patted his hand with hers. **_

"_**It wouldn't be any problem Kenz, besides it would give me more time to spend with Ramira."**_

"_**Please, mommy?", Ramira said sweetly.**_

"_**Oh, alright, but the second you want us gone tell me.", Kensi decided as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.**_

"_**I won't want you gone Kenz.", Callen said as he beamed at her.**_

"_**I'll be right back.", Kensi said as she got out of the car.**_

"_**So we're staying?", Ramira asked.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Cool!", Ramira shouted happily, as she jumped up and down in the car. Callen watched her beautiful curls bounce up and down, "Kensi's beautiful curls.", he thought.**_

_**He began to daydream about running his fingers thru those curls when he heard the car trunk pop open. **_

_**He shook himself out of his thoughts, "I doubt I'll ever get the chance to do that?"**_

_**Kensi hopped back into the car. "You'll have to tell me how to get to your apartment."**_

"_**Why don't I just drive there?", Callen said with a smirk.**_

"_**Okay.", Kensi said as she got back out. "Okay? I thought I would have to try harder to get to drive.", G said smiling.**_

"_**Just don't hurt my car.", Kensi said straight-faced. "It's a rental Kenz."**_

"_**I don't care, oh crap I need to get my car from Florida."**_

"_**I'm sure Vance will get it.", G said reassuringly. "Just relax for a second Kenz."**_

"_**Alright, I'll try."**_

"_**Good, you need to."**_

_**Kensi smiled brightly now as she leaned back and tried to enjoy the car ride.**_

"_**Why don't you try to get some sleep, you could probably use some."**_

_**Kensi closed her eyes, trying to do what G told her.**_

_**A few minutes later Kensi was sound asleep.**_

"_**She's so beautiful when she sleeps.", Callen thought as he smiled. "It would be even better though if she was sleeping with me in the same bed."**_

_**Callen sighed, "I neglected that ability the first time, so why would she give me a second chance. I was a complete idiot, I scared and hurt the most beautiful girl in the world." Callen was angry with himself for what he'd done to her. "I have to try to fix what I did."**_

_**Callen pulled up to his parking space at the apartment. He unlocked his apartment door, and went back to the car and carried the sleeping Ramira into the guest bedroom. Then he went back and decided to carry Kensi into his bedroom. Then Callen laid down on his couch and went into a deep sleep, a smile on his face.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - A Talk

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

I am sorry I have not updated in a really long time, but my grandpa was in the hospital because he had four strokes. Then, the week before my cousin was in the hospital. Weird having two relatives in the hospital. Once again I apologize for the lateness.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron

Ramira woke up in a bed that she didn't recognize. She slipped out of the bed and glanced around her. She was scared until she remembered she was at her daddy's home.

She tiptoed towards what she figured would be the living room.

She smiled at the sight she saw on the couch.

She saw her mom and dad sleeping on the black couch in the makeshift living room.

She turned away so that her parents could sleep peacefully, and walked quietly back to her bed so she could sleep.

A few minutes later Kensi woke up, where she immediately realized she shouldn't be - on top of one G Callen.

"Crap!", Kensi thought angrily, as she tried to remember what happened last night.

Kensi's Flashback -

Kensi woke up in a soft bed that was not her own.

She laid awake for what felt like hours, but what was really only a few minutes.

She knew why she couldn't go back to sleep, but she didn't really want to think about it.

Finally she decided to go on and talk to G.

She walked thru the doorway, catching a quick glance at the dented cream door.

She saw G who was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee.

"G?", she said softly as she walked towards him.

"Hey Kensi, couldn't sleep?", he asked gently.

"I wanted to talk to you.", she said as she sat across from him on the other wooden barstool.

"What about?", he said as he took another sip of his coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Why are you letting us stay here?"

"I see that this is going to be a long conversation. Let's go sit on the couch where it's more comfortable.", Callen said as he stood up and walked over to the couch.

Kensi hesitated before she followed him slowly.

She sat down next to him.

G sighed and then spoke, "I told you, I want to spend more time with Ramira."

"You can spend time with her without letting us stay here. I left California because I was scared, not because I wanted to pretend you didn't exist. I want her to feel like she has a father. You don't have to let us stay here, you'll still get to see her. I mean, why would you even want me here? You should hate me, I took your child away from you! You know you don't want me here, I'm the idiot who just had to bed her mother!", Kensi said furiously.

"No Kensi, I do want you here! I definitely do not hate you! I care Kensi, I really do, not just about Ramira, but about you too!"

Kensi broke down at that and cried. "I'm sorry G! I wish I wouldn't have been so afraid. It's all my fault, I.", Kensi had started, but was cut off by G's comforting hug.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's not your fault. You don't need to be scared anymore, I'm going to be here for both of you now."

Eventually they fell asleep on the couch, with her on top of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

End of Kensi's Flashback -

Kensi knew that she should climb off of him, try to pretend that nothing ever happened.

But Kensi stayed on top of him.

She even found herself staring at one of the five ugly scars that marked his handsome chest.

She got lost into the memory of him getting shot, until G tapped her on the arm.

"Good Morning Kensi."

"Morning, I'm gonna grab a quick shower.", Kensi said as she hopped off of him and practically ran towards the bathroom.

"I am really doing a great job of this whole not scaring her thing! I am horrifying her! I guess I have to try harder.", G said under his breath.

Author's Note -

The idea for this chapter was given to me by one of my awesome reviewers, .Beal aka Gracie. Thanks to her and LostForeverInHisEyes aka Nat for always reading and reviewing. But, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate readers who are willing to do that. So, please review this chapter.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	15. Chapter 15

I Hate Surprises - Well Maybe Not

Author's Note -

Hi Everyone,

Once again I am sorry, that I have not updated lately. I have been super busy with personal things. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Please review it after you read it. Thanks everyone!

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron

Kensi turned the water heat up a little bit in the shower, and slid down against the wall, so that she was sitting on the cold wet floor.

She didn't want to think about last night, or anything for that matter.

She had no idea what was happening to her.

She was becoming so…..emotional.

Ever since she came back to Los Angeles she found herself crying over the slightest little things. Things that never would have bothered her years ago.

She put her head in her hands and sighed.

She wanted to hide right about now. Maybe pretend she wasn't in California, that G didn't exist. Possibly try to pretend she and Ramira were in that beautiful house of theirs.

Her mind and her heart were telling her two different things.

Her mind told her to stay and act like a responsible adult.

Her heart told her to run like the wind, and hide.

She was scared out of her mind right now.

Part of her wasn't though, part of her was curious.

She had a new plan though.

A plan filled with happiness and excitement.

She was going to ask Callen if he wanted to come to the beach with them.

It would certainly be something different.

She wanted Ramira to know Callen as her father, and have a strong relationship with him.

But, she didn't know what she wanted for herself from Callen.

It might be nice to get married and settle down, but that was not going to be a possibility with him.

He had lied last night.

Although maybe he hadn't.

He must of carried her into his home last night.

Maybe he did care, probably not but maybe…..

Author's Note -

Once again please read and review. By the way DonStella, please be sure to check out the next chapter where I use your wonderful idea. Thanks to everyone who reads this.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A Trip To The Beach

Author's Note –

Hi Everyone,

I am so sorry to everyone for not updating sooner, but my family has been having some issues lately. Anyway, this chapter was suggested by DonStella. Please read and review this chapter!

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron

Once Kensi was out of the shower she got dressed in jeans and a tank top. She figured she would change into her bathing suit later, before they left.

Kensi's only worry was that G wouldn't want to go to the beach with them. She knew he would have no problem going to the beach with Ramira, but she knew he would dread going to the beach with her. "How could he not.", she thought to herself sadly.

She opened G's bedroom door and headed to the apartment's living room.

Once in the living room an amazing smell hit Kensi's nose that was coming from the kitchen.

She turned to face the kitchen.

She looked over and saw a beautiful sight that made her smile.

Callen was cooking breakfast with Ramira.

Both of them were smilling together as they were making pancakes.

Kensi walked over to Callen and Ramira slowly.

"Good morning!", Kensi said with a soft smile on her face.

"Mommy guess what!", Ramira said happily.

"What?"

"Daddy showed me how to make pancakes."

"He did?", Kensi asked as she smiled at G.

G smiled back at Kensi, relieved to know she approved.

Soon after the three of them were sitting down at the counter eating .

Kensi decided it was now or never to ask him.

"Hey G?", she asked quitley before taking another sip of her black coffee.

"Yeah Kensi?", G said as he looked up and over to her.

Kensi looked back up at him and realized once again how handsom his eyes were.

Suddenly realizing she was starring and opened her mouth to speak.

"I was wondering if you want to come with Ramira and me to the beach?", Kensi said as calmly as she could.

"I would love to come to the beach with _both _of you.", G said, making sure he emphasized both so that she would know he wanted to come with both of them.

"Great I'll go change into my bathing suit!", she said almost a little to excitedly.

Kensi got up and headed back into G's bedroom.

She opened her suitcase that contained their clothes.

She quickly pulled out her bright red bikini along with Ramira's pink bathing suit.

She quickly slipped it on purposely leaving the back tie undone so that she could ask Callen to tie it.

Over her bikini she put on very short jean shorts. She grabbed her tank top with the intention of putting it on after G tied her bathing suit top.

She walked back into the living room, heading towards the couch where Callen and their daughter were watching t.v.

"Here's your bathing suit and cover up Ramira."

"Okay mommy I'll go change.", Ramira said as she skipped away.

Once Ramira was gone Kensi turned around and asked Callen," Will you tie my bathing suit G?"

"Sure thing Kenz.", he said as he ever so slowly tied her top.

"Is that tight enough Kenz?",he asked without moving his hands away from her back.

"Yeah, thank you G."

"No problem Kensi."

They stood in silence for a moment before Callen spoke again.

"I better go change into my bathing suit too."

And with that G Callen walked off.

Author's Note –

Hi Everyone,

I hope you all liked the last chapter. Please read and review it.

Sincerely,

Eva I. Jesron


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Everyone,

If anyone still remebers me, I'm officially back on fanfiction after a three year hiatus. I will probably be deleting and/or editing this story. However, I may just leave this story unfinished and start on a new one. Let me know what you would want me to write about. My main goal is to please all of you :-) Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please PM me.

Thanks,

Eva I. Jesron


End file.
